(1) Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to improvements in incinerators.
(2) Prior Art
Incinerators for municipal, hospital and veterinary use are required to be particularly efficient in the disposal of waste materials. Such an incinerator is commonly of two-stage type, with primary combustion carried out in a first chamber, gases, including unburnt gases, from the first chamber being conveyed to a second chamber for completion of the incineration process before escape by way of a flue.